


Fulfilment by kiyala [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Come Inflation, Dual Penises, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Fulfilment by kiyalaLink visits Sidon at Zora's Domain and they finally stop dancing around something they both want.





	Fulfilment by kiyala [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672098) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Fulfilment%20by%20kiyala.mp3)

**Fic** : [Fulfilment by kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672098)  
**Length** : 0:32:52  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Fulfilment%20by%20kiyala.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
